Understanding Romance
by WindKitsuneofDarkness
Summary: Sequel to Unlikely Romance. After an argument in which Mitsunari goes too far, he and Ginchiyo begin seeking advice from their friends, one on proper treatment of a lady, and the other on her feelings for her commander. MitsunariGinchiyo.
1. Argument

Disclaimer: Don't own SW2

**A/N: This is set before the epilogue of Unlikely Romance, but after chapter 20. Btw, this chapter is dedicated to sesshomaru-haku, who helpfully beta-ed most of my fics so far. **

"Are you underestimating my abilities, Mitsunari?" Ginchiyo demanded frostily. Her gaze was cold as she locked gazes with her commander.

"I merely deigned to say that it was inappropriate for you to take command of the Western Armoury." Mitsunari replied calmly. "Think of your position, Ginchiyo." He deliberately accented his phrase.

"I may be your betrothed, but my capability has neither lessened nor diminished." The female general pointed out. "This honour must go to the Tachibana clan."

A hint of irritation crept into Mitsunari's voice. "Ginchiyo, see reason. My decision is not an unfair one- "

"So you would rather hand the Western Armoury to a former enemy, rather than to your longtime general." She said angrily, tone scathing.

"Masamune must be given title and position in order to secure his loyalty. Kyushu isn't the most optimal for him, seeing where the rest of the Date clan is, but I have no intention of removing Sakon from my advisory committee, or Yukimura and Kanetsugu from their positions as head of the Eastern and Central Armouries." His eyes narrowed. "If you want to protest against my decision, suggest something instead," He growled, "And it should be logical," He added warningly.

She sighed, but didn't back down. "Someone who knows Kyushu would make a better choice. Rather than Masamune, perhaps I can recommend Yoshihiro, apart from myself."

Mitsunari threw back his head and chuckled bitterly. "Yoshihiro! And I thought you would be the first to shoot him down." His eyes glittered with amusement. "But he's training the Kyushu troops, and you, if anyone, should know better than I do that Kyushu is prone to the natural elements and foreign attacks."

"So then the only choice is- "

"Masamune." Mitsunari replied. "Ginchiyo, I will not allow you to leave your current position as my head retainer here, for the Western Armoury. If what you're after is the command of the Western troops, I'm disappointed. Your desire for power has fogged your way of thinking. I expected more from you, Ginchiyo." His tone was flat and emotionless, but it triggered a great reaction.

Ginchiyo had leapt to her feet and struck him squarely across the temple. "Mitsunari Ishida! I had always known you were an insensitive man, and I thought I had trained myself not to react to your jibes, but that was the last straw." She snapped harshly, eyes flashing with anger. "I disappoint you? Then the feeling is mutual." Emphasizing her last few words with ice cold anger, she strode from the room without looking back.

Mitsunari blinked as he touched a hand to where she had hit him, scowling. Just what had he done to invoke such a reaction from her? "Curse all women and their illogical way of thinking!" He snarled, thinking of Nene and her habit of calling him her 'son', which had irritated him to no end.

Thinking about it more, he realised he might need some advice on the matter.

- - -

Ginchiyo sighed as she settled by the grassy banks of the hot spring. In the long time she had known and fought by Mitsunari, her commander had never been that harsh with her before. She settled into a more comfortable sitting position as she thought back on their conversation. "Fogged my way of thinking? That bastard is kidding me."

She groaned quietly. Had she grown _that_ weak, to be sitting around moping about a man? "I've got to kick the habit..." Lady Tachibana muttered.

"Habit? Which, the one that involves you talking to yourself?" A voice laced with amusement said from behind. Ginchiyo whirled around, suddenly angry with herself that she hadn't sensed the intruder coming. She exhaled heavily as her eyes fell on the intruder.

"It's you. What's your problem, sneaking up on me like that?"

A/N: Ok, so I finally gave in and gave you all that sequel to Unlikely Romance you guys wanted. It's probably not going to be as long as the first story, maybe about six to eight chapters if I find enough inspiration. Hope this sequel is as good as the first!


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own SW2.

"You speak like I'm not welcome." The young man clucked his tongue reproachfully, cocking his head to one side.

"Oh, just shut up and tell me why you're here already." Ginchiyo turned back, clearly not in the mood for pleasantries. "You wouldn't come all this way to Sawayama for no reason. Either you came to see me or Mitsunari called for you..." She shot him a glance over her shoulder. "... Aki."

"You're my cousin alright." He grinned. "You don't look happy though, what happened? Betrothal not agreeing with you?" His expression took on one of concern.

"I... it's nothing. Don't trouble yourself over trivial matters."

"Looks like a pretty big nothing to me, judging by your tone." His tone was sarcastic.

Ginchiyo released a frustated sigh. "I don't know how to put my finger on it, Aki. I can't really say I love him, but I can't bring myself to hate him either. I... I'm just confused about it all."

"That's only natural, Ginchiyo. Ina and I didn't have all that smooth a relationship at first either." He paused. "Is there a reason why you're confused?"

"At times he can be a caring man, almost a perfect betrothed, at others I see only the fox of Sawayama." She replied ruefully. "Aki, how should I feel for him? About him?"

Aki smiled to himself. His little cousin was finally facing her feelings for Mitsunari, those that went beyond their betrothal. "There isn't a 'right' kind of feeling. The journey to a stable relationship will be different for you as it was for me."

Ginchiyo shot him a skeptical look. "That wasn't helpful in the least, Aki."

Aki couldn't help but laugh at that. "Blunt as always. All I have to say is this. You have to confront yourself, cousin. Ask yourself, what originally drew you to Mitsunari? Why did you swear allegiance to him, and fight by him all this time?"

Ginchiyo paused to think. "I..."

Aki continued, "Why did you agree to the betrothal? I happen to know that if you had really not wanted to marry Mitsunari, you could have just decided not to, and no one would have been able to force you into doing so." His smile was understanding as he concluded his speech.

Seeing her contemplative expression, Aki left to allow Ginchiyo some tranquility.

- - -

"... and that's what I said." Mitsunari finished passively.

"Lord Mitsunari! You really told her that?" Sakon shook his head disapprovingly at his commander's almost imperceptible nod. "It's really no wonder Lady Ginchiyo reacted that way then."

"It is in Lord Mitsunari's nature, to speak his mind. None of us can blame him." Yukimura chuckled, not entirely meaning it.

Mitsunari sensed his irritation rising. Here he was, asking his best few friends on advice with his love life, and so far they had progressed no further than quipping about his failure. "And so what if I did?" He growled.

"You ought to have persuaded her more..." Kanetsugu thought for the most suitable word, then said, "Tactfully."

"Tact?" Mitsunari savored the word as if it were new to him.

"What you said must have really angered her if she hit you this hard." Sakon smirked at his bruise. "But it's no surprise. We'll see what we can do to help you, Lord Mitsunari, but it must wait until later."

"I understand..." Mitsunari muttered coolly.

"Oh, and watch what you say around her later during the meeting of the highest generals." Sakon warned finally.

- - -

"And that concludes my report on the Eastern Armoury." Yukimura bowed.

Mitsunari nodded, gesturing for him to step back. After a few moments of hesitation, he said, "Ginchiyo, report on Sawayama's status." He didn't want to meet her eyes in case she was still angry at him, so instead looked out pass? the open screen doors and waved a hand lazily to beckon her over. Ginchiyo's face coloured a little, what did he think of her as?

Seeing this exchange, Sakon, from where he was standing behind Mitsunari, face-palmed as discreetly as he could. Yukimura and Kanetsugu, too, shook their heads in unison.

"Sawayama's seasonal revenue has increased dramatically..." Mitsunari had tuned out her words, hearing only her voice, appreciating her self-assured tone.

He was jerked from his thoughts by the voice he had been admiring earlier. "... Mitsunari?" He blinked once to clear his vision, then finally focused on Ginchiyo, who was watching him with a very irritated expression and a scowl on her face.

"Yes?" He drawled, inwardly angry at himself for getting distracted that easily.

"Did you hear that I had asked you if you were satisfied with my report?" She repeated.

In all truth, he hadn't heard a word she'd said. "Yes, it was satisfactory. What of it?" He answered airily.

"Perhaps you might want to dismiss me." She responded easily.

He was suddenly alert. "Dismiss you? Why would I want to do that?" He asked.

Ginchiyo's eyes suddenly sparked with amusement, a beautiful golden-brown shade that he hadn't seen in a while. "Because I cannot stand here forever?" Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "What did you think I meant?"

Mitsunari forcibly calmed himself and his nerves. "... nothing. And yes, please return to your seat." Looking out to his group of retainers, he continued, "And this marks the end of the meeting. Thank you for attending this meeting." Ginchiyo made a sound of slight disapproval, obviously directed him, and strode from the room instantly, without even a backward glance. All the other retainers filed out after her, shooting Mitsunari looks of curiosity as they did.

Once the room was empty save for Mitsunari, Sakon, Yukimura and Kanetsugu, Yukimura let out a sigh. "That certainly was well handled, Lord Mitsunari."

"Did I do something wrong... again?"

Kanetsugu answered that. "Indeed you did."

Mitsunari's control came closer to snapping. "What did I do now."

"By refusing to establish eye contact with her, you gave Lady Ginchiyo the impression that you were still looking down on her. Also, by panicking as you did when she mentioned 'dismiss', you once again somewhat showed that you were not listening to what she had said, and thus has the implication that you were deliberately ignoring her." Sakon pointed out.

Mitsunari paused. He had done what he had thought was best, but... "Did I really?" He murmured thoughtfully.

A/N: Mitsunari and Ginchiyo's personalities are addictive... ouch. Anyway, please leave a review on your way out!


	3. Facade

Disclaimer: If I owned SW2, you would see a lot more of Gin and Mitsunari. Which you don't, so...

Ginchiyo frowned, her blade swinging in fluid motions through the air. Though the land was mostly at peace, rebellions could happen any time. It was still necessary to keep old skills up. What did Aki mean by 'what originally drew her to Mitsunari'? He had been there too, when Hideyoshi sided with the Tachibana. He had seen for himself the wary friendship that had developed between her and Mitsunari, which involved... death threats, sarcasm by the bucketful, and generally a lot of other forms of interaction that could easily be mistaken for hostility.

_"You're a stubborn man. I would hate to be you." Her voice, lined with a tone that resembled detestment. Her eyes stared warily at him, expressively showing her reaction to his earlier sharp comment._

Mitsunari had smirked casually, gold eyes glinting with _amusement__ "That's funny." He drawled. "You're even more stubborn and manly than I am." He was making a sly dig at her upbringing as 'lord' of the Tachibana, and they both knew it. Nearby, the ground troops edged away from them, not wanting to get involved in this._

Sure enough, Ginchiyo's eyes narrowed, and she snapped, "Watch that mouth." Then a smile played on her lips, never for one moment reaching to warm her eyes. "Or I might look the other way when the Shimazu jam a spear through it."

Therefore, when the battle had come down to Ieyasu and Mitsunari, it had come as a surprise to many when she had chosen to swear allegiance to the Western Army. But for those who had been under Hideyoshi, and who had seen how their relations had slowly developed, it was an easy guess who Ginchiyo would ride to fight alongside.

Needless to say, both Mitsunari and Ginchiyo had had quite their share of amusement watching people place bets on which side she would take.

But now, it was a different story. Mitsunari was one of the most powerful men in the land, his territories spanning the length of Japan. As the rest of the lords held peace with him, he was perfectly content to leave them be. Now lords like Masamune Date of Oshu and Motochika Chosokabe of Tosa were at peace with Mitsunari, though the latter was never too inclined to trust either one of the aforementioned, as was his nature.

- - -

She was lost in her thoughts while at the same time too deeply focused on her training, and she failed to remember she was in a well protected training hall of Sawayama, and thus lashed out with her sword at the presence that had appeared behind her. "Did you really think your paltry ambush would – Mitsunari?" She was very thankful that his experience as a warrior had taught him to instinctively catch her wrist, the best method for him, being unarmed. Otherwise, her sword was perfectly poised to cleave off his head.

- - -

"Me. What of it?" He eyed her from head to toe with a sardonic half-smile on his face. "A yukata... did you run out of decent clothing for practice?"

"If that was so, I would be sure that it was you who had them removed. It is the middle of summer, which I'm sure you have realised." Ginchiyo replied casually, before flicking her eyes to his hand, where it still held her wrist in a loose grip. "And my hand, if you please."

Mitsunari smirked. "Of course." Ginchiyo rubbed her wrist absent-mindedly, although it didn't hurt. Mitsunari had been sure not to grip too tightly.

"So... why are you here? I'm certain you didn't come here to watch me practise." She put down her sword on its rightful stand, next to her suit of armour, and turned back to her commander.

"You're right, I didn't." He drawled, gloved hand running over her helmet. Ginchiyo's eyes narrowed, she was still extremely protective of her war attire. "I came to tell you that we have to have an actual wedding ceremony, whether we like it or not."

Ginchiyo looked away. She wasn't exactly very happy with Mitsunari's treatment of her in the recent few days, and that bit of anger had yet to settle. "And what of it?"

The lord of the Ishida raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Alright, I'll have a wedding, and I won't ask the bride about her ideas about it, so that she can complain to me about what she didn't like after it."

Ginchiyo flushed slightly, struggling to decide between killing or smiling at him. "I'll have to think about what I want then."

Mitsunari inclined his head. "Three days. I shall seek you when the time is up, but similarly you are welcome to inform me any time if your thoughts have finished processing." A sharp nod and casual smirk, and he left the room.

Ginchiyo sighed. She decided that she would ask the opinion of Mitsunari's closest friends, Yukimura and Kanetsugu, on advice about said lord.

- - -

Yukimura swung his spear, and Kanetsugu blocked casually, before lashing back with an offhanded move. Yukimura smiled as he blocked it just as easily. "I'm impressed, Kanetsugu."

Kanetsugu allowed a smile to cross his face. "I have to say the same. Your skills have not dulled with the era of peace."

Yukimura nodded as he set down his weapon. "It might be all too soon to allow them to rust now. The era is not yet particularly stable." He gazed long and hard at the finely polished, yet blunted edge of the practice spear. The time for hefting their weapons around them constantly was over... at least for the time being. Then his mind travelled to a friend whom he had not heard from in a long time. "And how has Keiji been? He hasn't come around these parts in a while."

Kanetsugu looked mildly intrigued. "So it seems. I had not noticed, with the days being so busy and all. Last I heard of him, he was fighting off pirates at the Kyushu coastlines." He took a seat, and poured himself and his sparring companion a dish of sake each. "Let us take a short rest, Yukimura."

The crimson warrior of the Sanada inclined his head, and joined the past retainer of the Uesugi. "It would be my honour." As he lifted the dish to his lips, his motion stilled in an instant as his eyes flickered over to the half-open shoji doors. "... Lady Ginchiyo?"

- - -

Ginchiyo slid the door open and stepped lightly into the hall, with a brief nod to both of them. "Yukimura, Kanetsugu."

Kanetsugu gestured to the sake jug. "Lady Ginchiyo, will you join us for a little drink? Or does either you or Mitsunari have urgent business with us?" He inquired lightly.

Ginchiyo answered placidly, "I would like to speak to both of you, but it isn't particularly urgent. If I am interrupting something..."

Yukimura shook his head. "All you could be interrupting, if it can be called that, is a small drink between friends. You are more than welcome to join us, Lady Ginchiyo." A sincere smile came onto his features.

Ginchiyo nodded in acceptance. "My thanks." She took a sip, and smiled pleasantly at the quality.

Kanetsugu raised an eyebrow. "So, Lady Ginchiyo, what might it be that you wished to talk to us about? It seemed important... to you, at least."

The Lady of the Tachibana coughed sharply then. The man had learned well from Kenshin Uesugi, that much was obvious. "Well... yes." An uncharacteristic moment of hesitation came into being.

Yukimura refilled his dish. "Regarding Lord Mitsunari, yes?" His tone was calm and sure.

Her eyes narrowed slightly for a split second. Yet one more sharp retainer, this time showing the perception learned from Shingen Takeda. "Indeed. I wish to know..." Another of those moments. "How exactly I should feel for him."

The two generals looked greatly taken aback for several long moments, before amusement began to show. "And how may this matter concern us?"

"You are Mitsunari's closest friends, and have known him probably longer than I have. I'm trying to sort out our relationship, because you might have noticed just how complicated it is." Nods in unison. "At times, he is the sarcastic officer that I've spent much time with. But at others, he is a warm and caring betrothed. I don't understand that… which of these is the real Mitsunari?"

"I see..." Kanetsugu pondered over her words. "So you're trying to ask us, what Mitsunari's true character is like?" Her relieved expression did all the answering for her, and the previous Uesugi retainer chuckled. "That explains quite a bit."

Yukimura began first. "Lord Mitsunari may be harsh on the outside, but he is a fine man. Loyal and honourable." He cocked his head, with a wry smile on his face. "Though that is probably why you fought on the side of the Western Army, so it doesn't stand."

"Hm... I would put it as that he is a dedicated and courageous man. But, if I may suggest something… I think he hides these qualities behind a facade of sarcasm and harsh words." Kanetsugu added, looking contemplative.

Ginchiyo wondered just what that was supposed to mean. "Different scenarios call for different responses, do they not? They call for facades to be raised or dropped as the situation demands." The younger of the Sanada brothers looked very serious.

The Lady of Kyushu then realised a key factor in what she was missing of the puzzle. She had never categorised his sarcasm as a facade, but rather, accepted it as part of his personality. And because she had, she had been unable to figure out his true persona. "My thanks once again... that was extremely..."

"As long as it helps our friends." Yukimura answered steadily.

"Mitsunari is a trustworthy friend, and an excellent strategist and commander. You both deserve happiness together." Mushy though the words might have sounded, his tone made them seem justified, as they rightfully were.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. In return, I'm presenting to you all an extra-long chapter that's normally worth about two chaps. Who else does Mitsunari turn to for advice? Find out soon. And review please, folks. It's what inspires me to write and upload. XD


	4. Chess

Disclaimer: I don't own SW2 or anything related to the KOEI series. Sometimes I wish though...

A pawn.

Mitsunari's movements were almost lazy as he sat on the tatami mat, head resting casually on one hand, whilst his other held his tessen. He was eyeing his opponent with wariness, though his bored expression veiled any trace of his emotions. The older warrior growled softly as he debated between his options. "Your move."

A rook.

The head of the Shimazu clan made a sound of satisfaction in his throat as he made his move. "That one was unexpected. You have some skills, Yoshihiro." The leader of the Western Army complimented, though when he countered the highly offensive tactic that Yoshihiro had used, it may as well have been that he was being sarcastic.

A bishop.

"You're a fine one to talk." The older warrior grumbled.

A knight.

His favourite piece, seeing as that was his status in the feudal realm. He based most of his strategies on these two warriors – both of them fine and loyal vassals who were willing to obey his every command. He moved his hand slowly, enjoying the look of surprise on his vassal's face as he did so. "Check." He drawled.

The queen.

Surprise quickly became amusement though, as Yoshihiro shook his head. "I'll have to admit defeat sooner or later." He glanced over the board, thinking of something else. "Indulge me for now."

Mitsunari shrugged. "Alright. You have yet to complete your report on the Kyushu armories, in any case."

The Shimazu warrior nodded. "Before I begin, though. Something personal to you. How has Ginchiyo been of late?"

The king.

Mitsunari abruptly stopped, his hand, still holding onto a chess piece, freezing in mid-air. "You're asking me." His statement was more of a question.

"You're her betrothed, Mitsunari. If I don't ask you, then who am I to ask?" He eyed Mitsunari with a glint in his eye. "You of all people should know her."

Mitsunari scoffed. "Despite that, we are still commander and subordinate. There is always liability for disagreements to occur. She's no child to be watched daily."

"Don't take me for a senile fool." Yoshihiro frowned. "I saw what happened at the meeting several days ago, Mitsunari. Ginchiyo was hardly impressed with you, and I must say – neither was I."

A game.

Mitsunari reined in his temper. "Don't lecture me when you know nothing of the situation behind it." He snapped.

The warrior bared his teeth. "If you've never even tried to understand her, how can you call yourself her commander? Or even less as her betrothed! She happens to be a longtime general of yours, and a powerful ally of the Ishida. Not a ground troop, but rather an equal. You're not Hideyoshi's most trusted strategist for nothing, I trust. So use some of that and show me some initiative, fool! Take the responsibility." His tone was fierce.

Mitsunari was taken aback, but contained his surprise. "I did nothing to her, Yoshihiro." He replied coldly.

"Then why was she so angry at you during the meeting?" He looked Mitsunari in the eye.

At this sudden dig, the leader of the Western Army finally gave up the argument. A long sigh escaped him as he answered slowly, "I guess she couldn't stand being around me any longer, that's all."

The great Kyushu general laughed lowly. "So that's the trouble. A mere spat between lovers."

"It... runs deeper than that. Everything's been laid bare, Yoshihiro. From my treatment of her... to her own attitude towards me." The proud strategist suddenly looked wearier, deflated. "Everything balances on the brink of falling apart. I know that if Ginchiyo abandons this alliance then the army may collapse... I can't risk that."

Yoshihiro grunted as he rested his hands on his knees. "Fool. When you talk of your betrothal on the brink of shattering, Mitsunari, you do not start thinking of what will happen to the army."

"I as commander have my responsibilities to the people. I can't do things for personal gain, but rather, work with the bigger picture in mind." His voice was without the sharp edge it usually possessed, but failed to reduce the commanding quality within.

Falling into depression, he was jolted when the trainer of the Kyushu troops slammed his fist into the ground harshly. "The bigger picture, you say? How do you expect to work with the bigger picture in mind, if you can't even settle your own personal problems?" He both sounded and looked angry – with good reason. "Placating Ginchiyo does not really require you to sacrifice anything important. Just some time and effort on your part. If you are not even willing to give up these minor things, how will you remain a man the land can respect?"

Mitsunari realised the logic in the older man's words and then finally understood why Ginchiyo was even mad at him in the first place. Because he let his political nature influence his personal life, he was constantly on strained terms with those around him. His friendships and even this one unique relationship with Ginchiyo, were tested each time.

"I see. I thank you, Yoshihiro, for your sound advice."

He looked surprised at being complimented by the normally caustic tactician, but nodded anyways. "Couldn't let my worthy opponent suffer and not do anything about it."

A/N: Okay, first things first. I'm very, very sorry for the extremely long (I think its five months) hiatus I've just taken. But schoolwork just decided to pile up... mostly crazy projects. And my history teacher does NOT know how to set deadlines. Three assignments at a shot, insanity. Ah well, since I finally got an inspiration, this one's for all of you. As you can easily see, Nanowrimo teaches you how to write longer passages. D

I apologise if Mitsunari or Yoshihiro were OOC. I don't know how to write Yoshihiro, and Mitsunari was exposing a soft side.


	5. Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own SW2, but I own this idea. )

Mitsunari sat alone in his office, staring without absorbing whatever he was reading. _The annual revenue of..._ He blinked at the sudden sunshine that had just filtered into his office and glanced up to see a guard kneeling by the door. "What is it?" He asked, a little irritably. His lack of ability to get his work done, no thanks to his ongoing conflict with his fiancée, had taken its toll on him – even the servants around his castle were 'secretly' whispering about his recent temper.

The guard bowed his head. "My lord, you have a guest waiting for you in the guest hall."

The lord of the Ishida shot him a glare. "And why did you let this guest in without first consulting me?"

"It is Master Tachibana, my lord."

Denji Tachibana? That cranky old man who had irritated Ginchiyo and him to no end? What was _he_ doing here? "Very well. I shall meet him in a few moments." The soldier bowed his head again, and slid the shoji doors shut. Mitsunari stood, and dusted down his robes. Steeling his facial expression in preparation for the grilling he knew was to come, he strode from the room.

- - -

"Alright, understood. You can be dismissed." Denji Tachibana waved the soldier away without further comment. The officer bowed slightly and left. Left to his own thoughts, Denji smirked to himself. He had heard about the lovers' spat between his grand-niece and her fiancé, and had thus made a visit to Sawayama to offer the man a chance at reconciling with her – a feat which would take some effort on Lord Ishida's part.

"I apologise for keeping you waiting, Lord Denji." Mitsunari greeted smoothly as he entered the room.

Denji waved it away. "It is no importance." He watched as Mitsunari took a seat opposite him, and nodded as a serving girl poured them both cups of tea.

"Is there anything important that you need me for?" He asked, and Denji tapped his fingers on the floor thoughtfully in response. Mitsunari fought the urge to rap his own fingers impatiently on the table, and instead forced himself to pick up his cup of tea and sip it. It was good tea – he prided his castle's tea on being some of the best in Japan.

"Hm... there is an occasion I would like you to take note of." He commented slowly. Mitsunari raised an eyebrow. "My grand-niece's birthday is coming up soon – it is the 23rd day of the ninth month." His mouth curved in a pale smirk, as he saw the leader of the Western coalition almost choke on his beverage.

"I... see." He managed to force out of his mouth. "My thanks for informing me – Ginchiyo did not mention this."

"She usually forgets about it. When she does remember it, it's often already over – I think it would be nice if her new fiancé were to remember." Denji explained. "Now, is there somewhere I can rest in for the duration of my stay in Sawayama?"

"I will arrange something for you, Lord Denji." Mitsunari said offhandedly. He was already thinking of how best to use this chance to eliminate all the misunderstandings and bad blood between them. "If there is nothing else, I will head back to my office, I have some work I need to finish urgently. I will send for Ginchiyo to come and visit you, as well as for some servants to show you to your chambers and have you settled in." Denji agreed with a slight nod as he sipped his tea. Nodding, Mitsunari excused himself from the guest hall, ordering a passing page to send for Lady Ginchiyo and instruct her to see her elder.

Back in his office, Mitsunari finally gave in to his earlier temptation, rapping his fingers impatiently on the desk. So it was Ginchiyo's birthday in a short while... about seven more days. There was time still to finish his work and do something about her birthday if he set his mind to it... not that he had already figured out what to do. He picked up the report he was reading earlier, and flicked his eyes to the papers. _The annual revenue of Omi has increased to..._ Abruptly, he stopped reading again.

Omi. He smirked inwardly – he had just figured out where to bring her. Mind clear and concentration renewed, he glanced down the report again. The revenue was increasing steadily and keeping at quite the steady pace, meaning his agricultural expectations for that region were paying off well. He put the report aside and picked up the next one, this one about Satsuma, his mind still processing the smaller details of his little trip.

- - -

"Denji-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again." Ginchiyo's welcome was warm but tinged with irony. The elder had always been altogether too interested in her marriage to, as he put it, 'Lord Ishida', an overly formal term that amused her to no end.

"And I to you, dear girl." Denji smiled at her; he had always been very fond of the young lady who headed his clan. Ginchiyo smiled a little at it; when Denji wasn't going all out to matchmake her with Mitsunari (it used to be just about any eligible bachelor young lord... at least now he only pushed her in_ one _direction), he was actually quite an affectionate granduncle.

"What brings you here today, Denji-sama?" She asked curiously.

"How amusing; you and your lover asked me exactly the same thing." Denji remarked amusedly, hints of a chuckle escaping him. Ginchiyo scowled at the mention. "Is something wrong between you two?" He brought up, feigning no knowledge.

"... Yes. He's being an insufferable pain in the neck." She growled. Denji raised an eyebrow, and she elaborated, "He's been giving me mood swings at the time... he's worse than a woman sometimes!"

"Ahem..." Denji stifled his laughter behind a hand, and nodded for her to continue. Ginchiyo simply shook her head and didn't respond, so he spoke instead, "Why not go see him? I spoke to him earlier, and it seems he had plans for you."

"Plans? _For_ me?" A vein throbbed painfully in her head at the wording. "That makes me sound like some... some... _object_!" She rose and strode to the door, nodding to Denji as she did so. "I take my leave." She forced out, before leaving.

Denji smirked to himself. His plan was working perfectly.

- - -

"Mitsunari Ishida!" She stormed into his office, where he was scrawling in neat long hand on a report. He raised an eyebrow at her, golden eyes regarding her thoughtfully.

"What is it?" He asked casually.

"You had... _plans_ for me?" She asked icily.

"I never said that." He finished his writing and set his brush aside, before he turned to face her fully. Offhandedly, he gestured for her to sit, and she did so, still glowering at him. "I intend to go to Omi in a few days time, and I would like for you to come with me."

"And what makes you think I will go?" She asked shortly.

"Because I could have pulled rank and ordered you to come with me. Instead, I'm asking this as a request." He dipped his head slightly. "So, Ginchiyo... would you do me the honour?" He drawled.

"Fine." She gave in with a sigh. It was quite unlike Mitsunari to ask so nicely unless it was something important. "When do we leave?"

"Two days time. I have work I need to finish and will need you to help me with before that, however." He nodded at the stack of papers he had yet to finish going through. There was more to governing a country than a weapon in hand, he reflected bitterly. But he (usually) enjoyed administration duties; it was just that his recent relations with Ginchiyo had worsened his temper quite.

She eyed the stack thoughtfully, then nodded. "Alright." She agreed, deciding to take up the offer and put their bitterness aside for now. Mitsunari wordlessly handed her half the stack and she accepted it, glancing at the first few words with distaste – administration was not really something she liked, even if she did it well. She settled into a corner of the room and began filing through the papers, reading only that which she found important and skimming over those that (to her) contained pure nonsense. "Mitsunari, what would this imply..." She asked him about something in the report about the fief of Yamashiro. He answered with a calm surety, and she nodded.

They continued like this for several hours, until the last piece of paper was finally addressed and set aside. Ginchiyo stretched her arms, working out a kink in her neck from sitting in one position for so long. "Is that all?" She asked, and Mitsunari sifted through the pile of completed replies on his desk then nodded in obvious relief.

"It would seem so. Though nothing's to stop them from giving me more to complete tomorrow." He commented flatly.

Ginchiyo smiled wryly. The governors of the fiefs under the Western coalition's control just loved to write 'reports' in to Mitsunari about nothing in particular – she remembered laughing at a particular report from Southern Mutsu about... what was it again? A fine horse their stables had recently bred? Mitsunari hadn't been happy about the report, considering it asked for an urgent reply yet had nothing that would interest him. She and Mitsunari had written the reply together, and since then, the governor of Southern Mutsu had been highly conscientious in his report-writing and left out all the unimportant details. She smirked at the memory.

"What's amusing you?" He asked, eyes fixed on her amused expression.

"A memory." She answered honestly, amber eyes turning to him.

"It's just like women to put so much stock in memories." He said dismissively, but then he added softly, "But sometimes I do see the good thing about them." His eyes half-closed as he remembered the times he had fought along all his friends. Ginchiyo nodded slightly. She knew what he meant. Then he turned his attention back to her. "It's getting late. You should have dinner, then retire early. You'll need to prepare for the journey."

Ginchiyo nodded her assent, and got to her feet to leave. Her gaze softened slightly as she gave him one final smile. "Good night, Mitsunari." She closed the door behind her. As she walked away, a smile touched her face. This evening, Mitsunari had been kinder and more friendly than he had been to her in quite a long while.

Unbeknownst to her, Mitsunari was thinking about the exact same thing.

- - -

The next few days flew by in a blur. One moment, Mitsunari and Ginchiyo were at the castle gates seeing Denji off – the fox of Sawayama grimaced as he remembered how the elder of the Tachibana had taken him aside to tell him something.

"_Lord Mitsunari, if you must know, Ginchiyo happens to appreciate scenic views and peaceful, relaxing time in the quiet solace of nature." He grinned conspiratorially. "You know what to do, don't you, my lord." Somehow, the way Denji stressed his title, made it seem as if he expected him to do something inappropriate. Mitsunari's golden eyes flashed a little in response despite not saying a word in reply._

_When Denji turned to walk back to his horse, where his small guard of five soldiers from the Tachibana clan were waiting, Ginchiyo shot him a glance which clearly read, 'What were you talking about?' Mitsunari shook his head slightly in response. She looked disbelieving, but shrugged it off anyway._

So now, here they were in preparation to leave. Mitsunari mounted his dark chocolate steed, watching silently as a servant bowed slightly to Ginchiyo while holding the reins for the other horse. Ginchiyo however, gestured for him to step away and took the reins herself as she swung herself up onto her ashen horse easily. The two warriors nudged their horses into a canter, and as they left the gates, Mitsunari glanced at his travel companion. He was glad they had managed to convince their retainers – aka an overprotective set of cousins in Shura and Seira, as well as Yukimura and Kanetsugu – to allow them to take this trip alone without any extra guards. He smirked as the scene where Sakon had forcibly 'persuaded' the four for him came to mind. He entertained the thought of giving the strategist a little bonus in his stipend this annum, and decided to discuss that with Ginchiyo later.

Several minutes later, Ginchiyo suddenly asked him, "So, Mitsunari. Where are we headed?" She turned her piercing amber gaze on him.

"The province of Omi." He replied tonelessly.

"Omi?" She repeated with some curiosity. "Did something happen there that requires our presence to confirm or anything?"

"You could put it that way." He agreed, meeting her eyes with his own calm ones. "You know that I hail from Omi, so I take the security there quite personally." He remarked.

"The governor of Otsu has reported that it is enjoying plentiful harvests and fair weather, didn't he?" Ginchiyo asked curiously. "So what are you worrying about?"

"Nothing in particular, it's just that I wanted to see my hometown for a while." He regarded her carefully, as she nodded in empathy.

"I know what you mean. No matter how peaceful it may be in Sawayama, nothing can defeat the feel of being at home." She commented lightly, looking out at the scenery.

Mitsunari watched her thoughtfully, nodding slowly. "You're right." He agreed. "Nothing's better than going home..." He paused before finishing, "Unless it's to some irritating elder who keeps chasing you to get married at every turn."

Ginchiyo laughed amusedly, refusing to allow his words to destroy her happy mood. "Is Koshi-sama nagging at you again?"

"No prizes for guessing it right." He answered. "Anyway, we'll have quite a fair bit of travel ahead of us, do you want to ride quicker?" His eyes gleamed as a smirk played on his face. "Or we'll arrive... I don't know, maybe in time for spring." He smirked.

Ginchiyo eyed him, conflicting emotions playing out on her face, and returned a smile of her own, before kicking her horse into a gallop. Mitsunari momentarily watched her go, her reddish-gold hair being tousled by the breeze. This was becoming quite a comfortable trip with her.

- - -

All the villagers saw from the paddy fields was a dark brown stallion breaking into a full gallop, chasing the ashen horse ahead.

A/N: I am very, very sorry for the extremely long hiatus... but I suddenly lost my muse. . I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it... And, if wikipedia is to be trusted on details like this... Otanjoubi omedetou, Ginchiyo. )


	6. Arrival

Disclaimer: I cannot claim to own what I do not.

"You know, we've been travelling for five days, and you haven't even told me where we're headed."

"Omi, of course."

"And Omi is only so small that I know exactly where we're going."

"We're reaching soon."

"Thank you, because that was _so_ informative."

- - -

They had spent the last most part of the week on horseback, and the two of them had kept up a steady stream of bantering along the way. Ginchiyo had kept drilling him on their intended destination, while in return, he had made sure to keep it secret while revealing the bare minimum of necessary directions. Two days back, she had finally given up, though she had continued to shoot him a steady stream of glares.

As they reined in on the top of a hill, Mitsunari finally turned to his travelling companion and said, "Our destination." He swept one arm out to indicate the sprawling castle town of Otsu. "Curiosity sated?" he smirked.

"You could have just come right out and told me. It isn't as if Otsu is a secret." She replied offhandedly, as she gazed down at the town – it had been a long time since she had come to visit the well reputed town. Otsu was well known for its wonderful scenery, and inwardly, she was pleased that of all the towns in Omi, Mitsunari had chosen to come here for his visit.

"It isn't." He agreed easily. "But I felt like keeping it a surprise." Amusement lined his tone.

"Hm... what do you have to do here anyway?" She asked.

"Settle some administrative matters," he answered. He nudged his horse into a trot. "Come." As he finished his sentence, his horse shot off in a gallop down the hill. Ginchiyo regarded him thoughtfully as she followed.

- - -

As they cantered into town, they attracted a lot of interested looks, thanks to their noble demeanour and aristocratic features. "We're garnering some attention here, Mitsunari." She remarked nonchalantly.

The lord of the Ishida shrugged. "Isn't it usual? And besides," He turned to affix his gaze on her. "You should be used to it by now, Ginchiyo." The names mentioned caused a stir among the villagers nearby.

"Lord Ishida? Lady Tachibana?" A voice in the crowd spoke up suddenly. The two riders slowed their horses and turned to look at the speaker. It was a soldier, clean-shaven and young, wearing the rank of a high ranking officer, and the crest of the Ishida on his armor. Mitsunari nodded at him, and the soldier immediately bowed to them and dropped into a kneeling position. "I welcome you to the town of Otsu, my lord, my lady. Is there any way I could help you both?"

"I would like to have a meeting with the local governor tomorrow." Mitsunari drawled, ignoring the rest of the townspeople as they dropped to their knees before the soon-to-be shogun of Japan, and currently the most powerful man in the country. "We would like to retire to a respectable inn for tonight, as both Lady Ginchiyo and I are tired from our long journey here."

The soldier nodded quickly. "Yes, my lord. I will lead you to a suitable inn for your stay – please follow me... with your permission, sir." The soldier rose as soon as Mitsunari waved his hand in dismissal, and began marching promptly down the street. The two generals trotted their steeds after him, urging them on this last stretch before the inn's stables and comfortable feed and bedding awaited them.

The soldier bowed, as Mitsunari waved him away. "Come at the eighth morning call to escort Lady Ginchiyo and I to the governor's office. For now, you may help us acquire a room."

"Yes, my lord." The soldier rose to leave, and quickly disappeared behind the curtains shielding the inn's occupants from the night's cold winds.

Mitsunari watched after him for several moments, then turned and dismounted. He stretched out a hand to Ginchiyo, and she accepted it gracefully as she dropped down from her horse. "We should get some rest for the night," he said, while he turned to face the innkeeper, who had emerged from inside with a broad smile on his face.

"My lord... milady..." The innkeeper bowed low. "I have sent my wife to prepare the best room in my humble establishment for your benefit... if you would be so gracious as to allow us a few minutes for that, we would be eternally grateful."

Mitsunari's deep golden eyes were trained on the man. "That would be acceptable, if you would prepare for us a table within, and some of your finest sake warmed."

The innkeeper's head would have touched his knees had he bowed any lower. "O-of course, my lord! T-this way, please." He hastened to step aside, gesturing extravagantly with both hands for them to enter through the doorway.

Ginchiyo tossed a brief look at Mitsunari, before she, preempting him, stepped towards the doors of the inn, sweeping the curtains aside as she entered. The Ishida lord regarded her retreating figure with mild bemusement. Their little 'spat', if that was even an appropriate term to use to describe the current relationship between them, was quickly becoming tiresome. He would bring it to an end during this trip.

- - -

The inn was surprisingly silent for being so crowded that evening. The majority of Otsu's population seemed to be crammed into that little inn, as they watched the chestnut- haired lord and his amber- eyed betrothed sip their sake.

Both were more than used to having the eyes of the populace on them at every turn, so were – on the most part – unaffected, but privacy would always be nice. It was incredibly difficult – not to mention awkward – to hold any form of a conversation under such circumstances. Mitsunari gestured to the innkeeper, who rushed over in an instant as if he had never left the lord's side for a moment. "Yes, my lord? "

Mitsunari was rather unamused by the man – more specifically, with his eagerness to please. It was, in his opinion, a ridiculous attitude to hold, for no matter a person's status, he was certain they would prefer sincere service to forced servitude. "Have our sake brought up to our rooms – we would like to continue our discussion in private." At the man's instant of hesitation, he frowned, golden eyes hardening. "Would that be a problem?"

"No! Of course, my lord!" The innkeeper flinched at the – almost – reproach, as he hurried off to fetch a new jug of sake for the two.

"Mitsunari, you really didn't need to do that." Ginchiyo commented, although it was clear that she didn't entirely mean it, judging from the glint in her eyes.

"If he was going to behave as if he was ready to dance to my every whim, I figured he might as well not hesitate about doing it."

"Point taken." The Tachibana warrior nodded slightly.

The innkeeper reappeared at their table moments later, slightly out of breath, as if he had rushed to complete the request. "My lord, my lady, your sake... and snacks, are ready in your rooms. If I may lead the way..?"

The Ishida lord gestured for Ginchiyo to leave as well, before sweeping from the table without preamble.

- - -

The slim youth hummed a tune under his breath as he ducked through the two long pieces of cloth that served as a door. He shivered slightly at the gust that swept through his entire body. It was a cold winter.

He dropped the straw sack of rubbish at the edge of the dump in the town's backwater area before straightening and stretching. A sigh of relief crossed his face at being freed from his heavy burden.

Abruptly he felt a heavy pressure on his mouth. Eyes widening, he fought to scream, but the gloved hand was stronger, clamping down even harder. "Don't make a sound, boy." Numb from fear, the boy could only frantically nod. "Now, you work at the Kaiko Inn, don't you? Tell me everything about that place... and you may start from which room the Lord Ishida and the Lady Tachibana are staying in..."

A/N: I think guilt at my hiatus jumpstarted my muse. Expect the next chapter up within the next fortnight. Also, as a note, I think the whole story will last about 10 - 12 chapters now.


End file.
